The kiss of confusion
by infinitycloud
Summary: Patrick thought the Brad was the love of his life and Charlie thought that Sam was his. but when Patrick kissed Charlie when they were studying feelings started to show threw... was Patrick feelings true for Charlie or was he a rebound. would Charlie move on from Sam and go to some one who had feelings for him. Patrick x Charlie fluff, smut NOTE: i do not own any charicters.
1. Chapter 1

November 3rd 1992

Dear friend,

Patrick and I went to his house to study, it has been two days sense the fight with Brad. I wanted to hang out with him to see how he has been doing, after all Brad was the love of Patrick's life. When we arrived at his house, I got out of Sam's truck (Sam is letting Patrick use it while she is at Mary Elizabeth's house). When I got out I took a few steps and then turned to face the truck. Patrick was just staring with a glazed look, like he was pondering something. I called his name a few times and got him to stop spacing out.

"Patrick, you okay in there?" I said with a concerned tone

He replied quickly "Y-y-yeah be right there Charlie. The door is unlocked, just go in"

I walked up the path and opened the door. Right away I felt the AC hit my skin making the hair on my neck stand up. I was startled when I felt a body bump the back of mine, when I turned around I saw Patrick. He smiled and said "Did I scare little Charlie?"

''Just a tad." I replied feeling my cheeks go pink.

"Let's head up to my room and get started." I nodded and followed him up the stairs and down the hall to his room. For some reason I started to feel nervous, I just shook it off as we entered in. His room was slightly messy; a small clothes pile but otherwise pretty clean. He had a desk with a stack of cossets on it, most of the songs were from the band The Village People. Patrick sat on his queen size bed and unzipped his book bag pulling out a science text book. I decided to take a seat in the computer chair.

"Okay Charlie, let's start at Chapter 8 cells. I need help with this the most and Sam told me you are pretty good at science".

"Sure" I took the book and asked him a few questions about cells, protons, and neutrons. "How do protons and neutrons attract" I looked at him. For some reason his face was pink._ 'That's kind of weird' _ I thought to myself.

"Um don't they attract when there too close together?" he said in a hesitant tone.

"Yeah! Good job, Patrick"

"Thanks Charlie for helping me out with this"

"No problem Patrick. I just have a question… Are you okay? Before when we were in the truck you were just sitting there like you were upset or something."

"It's not that Charlie. I was not upset. I'm kind of confused. I mean I thought that I was in _love_ with Brad, but now there is someone else and I can't get him out of my head."

I smirked. "Please, don't let it be Bob."

He chuckled. "No, it's not him. It's you Charlie. I like you." He admitted, looking at me.

I blinked in disbelief. I repeated what he said in my head and then stuttered. "Y-y-you like me?"

Patrick started to tear up and I got up to sit next to him, slightly shifting the bed with my weight to hug him. I did not want him to be sad because then I would feel sad. He looked at me and sniffled. With teary red eyes he whispered. "I'm sorry."

I nodded and said "It's not your fault." He got inches from my face and soon I saw lust in his eyes. The same lust I had with Sam. "Uh, Patrick." I said quietly. He got so close that our noses touched. He mumbled something but I could not hear it. "What did you say Patrick I did not-." And then it happened. Patrick kissed me. It was slow and passionate, his soft lips rubbed against mine. My face turned deep red and I closed my eyes as he brought his hand to place on the back of my neck.

He pulled back and for some reason I felt sad about that. "I'm sorry about that, Charlie." He sniffled again.

"It's okay, Patrick. It's okay" I tried to reassure him. It did seem to work.

Because then he said. "Do you want me to drive you home? I have to think about some stuff. We can hang out tomorrow if you want."

I nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. Thanks for offering to drive me but I can walk, it's no big deal." I grabbed my bag and he hugged me good bye, and I walked home.

Love always,

Charlie


	2. Chapter 2

November 4th 1992

Dear friend

Patrick and I did not hang out hang out for most of the day. He picked me up at 6 pm to go to rocky horror picture show.

"You excited to go Charlie." Patrick said with a smile.

"Yeah Patrick last time I was there I had a pretty fun time." I replied. 'I wonder if Patrick will talk to about the kiss that happened yesterday. I was up all night thinking about it, I'm pretty sure he did because he told me he had to think about some stuff.'

"I'm glad you did, you can come in the back to hang out with us until the show starts. And see how this gorgeous face turns into a gorgeous drag queen." he laughed.

I blushed and replied saying "Can't wait to see that."

When we arrived there around 10 people were in the seats .

We got to the fitting room we were greeted by Sam, Alice, and Mary Elizabeth. Sam hugged me and I did not blush that was the first time that I did not blush seeing her beautiful green eyes and warm smile. Mary Elizabeth said "Hello." Alice smiled and waved while she applied her makeup. Sam was dressed and make up done she was calling everyone else to see if they were showing up or not. I sat down and looked around letting people do what they need to do. Patrick was brushing out his hair and went to the outfits to get his Frank n Furter costume.

"God damn Craig can't come. We need a new Rocky!" Sam yelled.

They all looked at me and I just sat there and mumbled "I guess I can do it."

"Thank you Charlie!" They all said together.

I grabbed my costume and went to the changing room, Patrick followed me as my stomach dropped._ 'Would he try to talk to me now about the kiss? Right now is not that best time, so I hope not'._ I thought about that to myself as I took off my shirt and dropped it to the floor. Then I heard a piece of clothing drop, then another then another. When I turned around Patrick was in his underwear! I blushed deep red. I guess he noticed me because he turned around and said. "Take a picture it will last longer." He smiled and chuckled.

"I-I'm sorry Patrick." I looked down and I heard him come closer to me until I was able to see his feet inches from mine he was a good 5 inches taller than me. When I looked up I saw him staring at me his deep soft brown eyes locked with mine.

"You know Charlie I thought about what happened yesterday and to tell you the truth, I really liked it and I hope you did too"

He got closer to me until our chests were touching, and then brought his lips to mine, deepening the kiss with his moan. As our chests rubbed together, he brought his hand onto my check and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. It felt so good, so right, like nothing could make me sad or hurt. I tangled my fingers into his long black hair and he groaned into the kiss. His hands running up and down my back, when his hand got to the rim of my underwear his thumb played with the elastic band. Then slid his hand back up to my shoulder blade. After four minutes of kissing and rubbing our torsos together he pulled away and said with a huge smirk. "That was really nice but we should get dressed."

After we got dressed, we walked out. Sam and everyone looked at us. "What where you to doing in there?" Alice questioned.

"Oh I was having trouble getting in my outfit, Patrick had to help." I smiled.

"Enough with that, Charlie you need to get your hair done and Patrick you need you hair and makeup done!" Mary Elizabeth demanded.

"Okay, we'll get ready." Patrick said.

I had to admit, the show was pretty fun to be in. Sam was in her underwear most of time and sometimes rubbed against me. And of course, I felt something stir in my pants but that's pretty natural. After the show we went to Bob's house to celebrate. With some celebratory pot and alcohol, we all got pretty high. Well, Sam got drunk she was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette with Alice and Mary Elizabeth. Bob was playing pool with Patrick and I was just sitting on the carpet… This carpet is so soft, especially when your high.

"Charlie," I looked up to see Sam call my name I sat up and scooted to her when I got next to her she told me to close my eyes. When I did I was expecting to get the cigarette in my mouth but instead she kissed me! When I looked up I saw Patrick staring at me, he looked like he was about to cry. Sam looked at me and then frowned slightly like she was waiting for me to kiss her back. The thing is I _did not _want to. Patrick started to walk over with a drink in his hand, I thought he was going to yell at Sam, but all he did was help me stand up and walked me over to the middle of the room. He was by my side and he spoke and lifted his glass.

"I just want to make a toast to Charlie. Without him we could not have done the show tonight." He looked at me then up. "To Charlie." Then everyone else said "To Charlie!"

He did something I did not expect, he kissed my cheek and I felt my face start to heat up. Everyone just went back to doing what they were doing like nothing happened. Sam, Alice, and Mary Elizabeth just went back to chatting and smoking. Patrick went back to playing with Bob.

'_I wonder if Patrick kissed my cheek in front of everyone to show Sam that he liked me too.'_ After that thought I just went back to sitting on that soft carpet and looked around at everyone how happy I was to have them all.

Love always,

Charlie


	3. Chapter 3

November 12th 1992

Dear friend

Sense you have been reading my letters (well I hope you do) you know that some things have happened between me and Patrick. And ever sense it has happened we have been spending a lot of time together, not doing anything physical but just hanging out like before. Today we are going to the arcade. I have not been to an arcade ever sense my aunt Helen died. Patrick was picking me up at one pm; I asked my dad for ten dollars he gave me a twenty. I headed outside when I heard the truck. I opened the door got in and said hello to Patrick.

"Hey Patrick ready to go to the arcade?"

"Yeah Charlie ready to play some packman and space race" He then smiled at me and pulled out onto the road the arcade has pizza and food there so if we get hungry we can eat."

"Cool" I replied trying my best not to sound too excited .

After 30 minutes of jamming out to come on Eileen, asleep and other songs of that type. We finally made it to the arcade. We got out of the truck and walked to the doors a big neon sign reading 'retro- bot arcade. The arcade was dimly light, by the game screens. There was around nine people playing games and two eating pizza near the food area. I walked over to the change machine and turned my twenty dollars into eighty quarters. Patrick looks at me and says.

"You did not have to do that you know I have enough money for the both of us".

I nodded "its ok Patrick but thanks for being prepared" I smiled "ready to play some games". ?

"Yeah!" Patrick said and took off to find a game.

I walked around and decided to play Dino Dig. After a while of switching between packman and Dino Dig. Patrick pulled my hand and led me to the game where u roll the ball into the circles. I put in four quarters for two rounds. And grab the orange ball that slid out I grabbed it rolled it. All it did was go into bottom middle hole with was worth zero, I tried it a few more times but got nothing. The second round was going now and Patrick said.

"Do want me to help you with that" ? he asked and smiled seeing me not accomplishing anything

"sure why not" I replied

He pressed his chest into my back and used one arm to hook my chest back and one hand to clutch my hand with the ball in it. He pulled it back and let go as he went forward he was pressing on to me. I blushed.

The ball went all the way to the 10,000 I jumped up and hugged him. That's when we heard clapping not excited, happy but slow and sarcastic. When were turned to see who made the noise we saw it was Brad and two of his team mates a tall bulky guy and a short shaggy browned headed guy. "aw look at the two fagot lovers". The two guys snickered. Patrick looked furious and I felt kind of scared I grabbed his arm.

Instead of Patrick beating them he just turned and went to the pizza area me hanging on for dear life of course. I bought a soda and some nachos Patrick bought a slice of cheese pizza. We sat down and ate quietly, To be interrupted by Brad again who had sat at the table right next to us with his friends. All he did was stare at me and Patrick. It was creepy to tell you the truth. After 2 minutes of that Patrick turned and spoke to Brad with an angered tone.

"What the fuck to you want Brad"

"Whoa take it easy I'm just here with some friend, you're the one on your little faggot date"

I guess that really pulled a cord with Patrick because he stood up and grabbed Brads shirt lifting him up to face him. right before Patrick said something he got punched by Brad in the nose. He clutched his face

I went to get up but the tall friend of Brad was in my way I punched him in the gut and slipped by to help Patrick. Brad just stood there and said " help your boyfriend little fagot".

I usually don't get mad at that kind of stuff but something broke in me and I upper cutted him right in the jaw. He fell down and went into fetal position I helped Patrick get to the truck. I felt bad for him he had to drive, because I don't have my license. He drove to his house I got out and then ran around the truck to Patrick's side to help him get inside we went up to his room. I placed him in the computer chair. Sam was watching TV and asked what happened. I told her that Patrick got punched in the face and I needed ice and towel. She got me a bag full of ice and a damp towel. I thanked her and went back up to Patricks room.

I put the bag of ice on his nose and brought his hand up to hold it as I wiped his nose to rid of the blood. "Are you okay Patrick" I said quickly.

"Yea I'm fine It's just a punch in the face" he smiled slightly and leaned his head back. After a hour of letting him sit there I told him I should be going. He grabbed my arm.

"Please don't go Charlie I want you stay" he pulled me close and kissed my lips. He ran his fingers in my brown hair and slipped his tongue in my mouth to make it a French kiss I groaned into the kiss as he grabs my hair harder.

"Patrick?"

"Yeah Charlie ?"

"I want to make you feel good for after all you have done for me" and with that he caught on to what I was implying and unzipped his pants and pulled them down. I looked at his black silk boxers and slowly pulled them down to revile a 7 inch, cut, semi erected cock. He moved around as trying to show me he was getting impatient. I grabbed the base of the cock and licked the tip. It tasted different than what I expected it was salty and little bitter but the pre-cum had a slightly sweet taste to it. I sucked on the head of it cause Patrick to moan. That just made me want to keep going. I sucked on the head more and slowly took about four inches of it. I started to bob my head up and down. Patrick was starting to move his hips, the tip to touch my uvula. After a few minutes I slowly took it all and went faster. Patrick bucked his hips every time it hit the back of my thought cause me to gag. I went faster and started to pump my hand while sucking. This went on for about 10 minutes of me going faster than slow then sucking hard to only having my hand on his manhood. By now he was moaning loud. I went really fast on sucking then stopped right when he said.

"Charlie I-I'm going to cu-cum" he grunted

I licked the weeping slit then stopped and used my hand to grip and slowly pump to make sure it all came out.

"OH FUCK" he cried out as 4 ropes of his seed came out

It hit my chest onto his thigh, on my hand and some on my cheek. He looked at me and said "sorry for being such a messy boy" with a wink he relaxed into the chair.

I grabbed a tissue and whipped everywhere to clean it off. Except my hand I took a lick it was sweet so I took another then whipped my hand. Patrick looked at me and pulled up his pants. "did you like the taste Charlie" he grinned

"Yes it tasted sweet" I smiled and sat on the bed as I replied and blushed

He winked at me and said "I'm always open for you Charlie"

I blushed such a deep red I thought that I was on fire. Sam opened up the door "is everything ok I heard noises coming from here".

"Everything is fine I had to press the ice closer to my nose so I started to yell" he looked at me and grinned. "Ask mom and dad if Charlie can spend the night I need some more help studying".

"Okay" and with that she was off

I kissed Patrick's cheek and smiled. He then looked at me and said "about what happened just before she came in, let's just say I owe you one".

I grinned and help him get down stairs to hang out with Sam and maybe have a movie night.

Love always

Charlie


	4. Chapter 4

November 13th 1992

Dear friend

I spent the night at Patrick's and Sam's house. despite the feeling in my gut not to. It was past midnight and we just finished the movie Forest Gump. It was about a boy who can't walk well. So he has leg braces. Some guys were chasing him so he tries to run but he can't so he try's and pushes himself, and then the braces start to break and he starts to run. and he did not stop and he joined the army and everything. It was a pretty good movie. Bill said that I should watch it after I read the book. So I did.

Sam yawned, got up and said "I'm going to bed I'm tired good night"

"Good night Sam" I said

Patrick waved "night"

We sat there for about five minutes just doing nothing sitting in silence. I then spoke up "I need to go take a shower "

"Okay Charlie you can use my shower if u want its connected to my room, if you need clothes you borrow a shirt and PJ pants".

I nodded "thanks" and headed up to his room. When I got in the room I closed the door and took off my shirt, pants and slipped my underwear off. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I walked into the shower I turned the shower on and shivered as the cold water ran down my skin. I poured some shampoo into my hair and scrubbed it in, I then took a navy blue washcloth I rubbed a soap bar on it and wetted it. I rubbed it on my chest and then on my stomach then rubbed it on my thighs and everywhere else. I washed it off with the shower head and rinsed the shampoo watching the shampoo slither down my body and seep into the drain. I stepped out of the shower and rapped the towel around my hips. I open the bathroom door to see Patrick sitting on his bed reading a magazine _'shit I forgot to lock the bedroom door' _I thought to myself and then cleared my throat.

"W-what are you doing in here Patrick. Not to sound rude but I need you to get out so I can get dressed".

He got off the bed and started to walk towards me. I backed up on the door frame. Well Charlie remember when I you gave me a blow job and I said I owe you one I think It's time for me to give you the favor back". He smiled and pressed me against the door frame harder. He looked down at me and brushed his hair out of his eyes. I stood there wondering what will happen. He kissed my bare neck he restrained my wrist with his hand on the wall he took his other hand to play with my nipple. Rubbing it lightly with his thumb and twisting it lightly. I moaned.

"So you like that don't you" he said in a raspy voice in the crook of my neck. and then sucked harder after he left a mark he kissed up my jaw to my ear lobe. He nipped it lightly and I moved with the unpleasant feeling. He chuckled and kissed the corners of my mouth and then kissed my lips more forcefully than usual. He pressed are torsos together and slipped his tongue in exploring my mouth searching for my own tongue. As are tongues intertwined he brought his hand down and dropped the towel and then placed his hand on to my groin. It was fully erect as he palmed it and then started to pump at an agonizing slow pace.

"Patrick please" I said in a whispered groan.

He quickened the pace and I started to move my hips up to meet his hand. I moaned loud and Patrick hushed me.

"Don't wake up Sam". He said in a husky tone.

I nodded and bit my lip as Patrick pumped me in a quick pace. I could not help myself and I bucked my hips. Patrick took his finger and rubbed the head of my length and then the slit. I groaned as pre-cum came out. Patrick brought his finger to his mouth and licked the pre-cum.

"Mmm salty" he said slowly

He then got on his knees in front of me. myself pressed against the wall. He licked the head of length and I gasped this was my first time receiving a blow job. He swirled his tongue on my head and sucked. With 'pop' sound he stopped sucking. I looked down with a slight frown. He then said. "If you need a place to put your hands then put them on my head."

He took my hands and placed them on his soft curly hair I gripped it lightly "good Charlie keep your hands gripped it will also help with the pace", with a wink he began to sucks the head again. He took about 3 inches in and tightened his lips. I threw my head back and clenched my eyes shut as I locked my fingers in his hair. He sucked hard and then took all 6 inches and held to were his nose touched my stomach.

Out of my control my body jerked my hips forward, causing him to gag and pull out. He had droll dripping down his chin. His eyes slightly watery and his lips where pursed."I am so sorry Patrick" I said in a whisper

"It's ok Charlie that happens to me sometimes, its natural". He said in a sympathetic tone. He waited for me to motion him on to continue. I threw my head back and He sucked all 6 inches again. He then bobbed his head up and down he took one of hands to massage my balls. I was in pure bliss. I moaned

"Patrick I-I can't hold it" he went really slowly on sucking. I moaned "mmmm" and came into Patrick's mouth I became limp and pressed against the wall. I could not believe it. 'Patrick the first friend I made at school was sucking me, and let me release in his mouth!' He swallowed and then spoke.

"Yummy" he chuckled. But then he stood up and got a real serious look on his face.

"What is it Patrick" I asked with a concerned tone?

"Charlie I have been thinking I really like you a lot. And I'm pretty sure you like me by what we have been doing. And I just don't want to do anything else until I ask you this. I wanted to know if you wanted to be my boy friend". A deep red started to spread on his face.

"I don't know what to say Patrick. I mean what will Sam and everyone think"?

"Who cares the only thing that matters to me is _you_ Charlie". He smiled and looked down

I picked his chin up and looked up at him. I got on my knees and kissed his lips softly and whispered "yes" he hugged me tightly. After that I got dressed and we cuddled in his bed until him and I fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Love always

Charlie


	5. Chapter 5

November 14th 1992

Dear friend

I woke up in Patrick's arms, he was snoring lightly lifting a piece of hair in face up with every exhale. I moved slightly and accidently awoke Patrick. "Good morning Patrick" I said with a small tiered smile.

"Good morning Charlie" he kissed my forehead. I sat up and put my feet on the floor I slowly stood up and helped Patrick stand up. We walked down stairs to see Sam eating pancakes with fruit. She nodded at us as she took a bite of a banana.

"Hey Sam" Patrick said with a hesitant tone.

"What's up Patrick" she wiped her mouth of drizzled syrup.

"If it's ok I'm going to invite over Bob and everyone." He smiled slightly and looked at me

"Okay then, is it important? "

"Yeah" he smiled and then said "time to eat, what do you want Charlie"?

"Umm toast with butter is fine" I rubbed my eyes and stretched

"Toast it is" he made me and him toast, mine with butter and his with jelly. We sat on the couch and ate the toast. After that he and I went back in his room to get dressed. I changed into my jeans and a shirt of Patrick's. He took off his shirt and all I did was just look at his long slim torso, slightly defined abs, and a V shape hip line. He looked at me and smiled. He walked over and kissed my lips and ruffled my hair. He slipped on his shirt and skinny jeans (trust me they were skinny). I sat on his bed as he called everyone to come over. Around 2:00 pm finally everyone was here. They all sat on the couch. Patrick and I were in the kitchen.

I asked him "why did you invite everyone over? "

"Well Charlie to tell you the truth I think that we should tell everyone that we are now dating" he looked at me.

"Oh ok I guess_ we_ should tell them I don't want to hide it anymore than you do" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

We walked into the living room in front of everyone. Patrick spoke up "hey guys me and Charlie need to tell you something" they all looked at us with a puzzled face. Patrick grabbed my hand, I blushed. "Charlie and I are now going out". They all looked at Patrick and me, Sam just had a blank expression. Bob stood up and hugged us, saying that he was happy if we were happy. _'Despite Bob not making sense a lot he is the most understanding and kindest person I know'_. Alice and Mary Elizabeth said that they were ok with it and happy for us. Then there was Sam she sat there for a few minutes but then said that she was here for Patrick and me.

I went home around 5pm Patrick drove and dropped me off. When I got inside my house I called my parents into the dining room. "Hey mom and dad can you come in here I need to talk to you".

"What is it Charlie is something wrong?" she asked while she sat down next to me my dad sat on the other side.

"No nothing is wrong I just wanted to say that I am in a relationship." I paused and waited for a response.

"Oh that is wonderful" my mother said in a happy voice.

"Good job son" my father said and shook my shoulder.

I looked at them and smiled. "So who is it, is it Sam?" my mother questioned.

"N-no it is her brother Patrick" I looked at my mom she had a blank lifeless stair.

I looked at my father who looked at me with a cold dead stair his knuckles were white. I shifted in the dining chair, he got up and kissed my fore head he said that as long as I'm happy then he is OK with it but not to do anything with him at home. My mother said that she was happy for me and in a few days she would like for Patrick to come over for dinner. I hope that everything goes well.

Loves always

Charlie


	6. Chapter 6

November 20th 1992

Dear friend,

Patrick has been at his mother's house for a few days and is coming back today. When he did he called me, I asked him if he would come over for dinner tonight.

"Hey Patrick do you want to come over for dinner, I never told you this but my parents know about us and want to meet you". I waited for his reply.

"You told your parents… how did they react." He replied almost like he was scared.

"Yea I told my parents I think that they should know who their son is dating. And don't worry Patrick my mom and dad are OK with it, that's why they want you to come over for dinner." I replied and waited for Patrick's response.

"O-okay Charlie if you say their OK with it. What time do you want me over?"

"Umm 6:00 is fine Patrick, try to dress up I know you always look handsome but my mom likes people to look nice for group dinners".

"KK see you later Charlie." He said and then hanged up.

I sighed and went to take a shower.

Later that night Patrick came over. 'ding dong' I walked down stairs. "who is it?" my dad yelled from the living room .My mother in the kitchen and my sister at the kitchen bar. "it's Patrick" I replied, I opened the door to see Patrick his black curly hair falling in his brown eyes that met mine.

"Hello Patrick come on in". I opened the door wider and let him step inside. He took his jacket and hanged it on the coat rack.

"It is very chilly tonight" he smiled and looked at me. I kissed his cheek quickly and brought him to the living room. My father stood up when he saw Patrick he looked at him with a strong steady look. He walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you I am Charlie's father ." he said in a deep tone.

"Nice to meet you I'm Patrick" he flashed a cute little smile.

"Dinner is ready everyone" my mother called out. We all sat down at the dinner table my plate filled with mashed potatoes, corn, and roast. "looks good mom" I smiled at looked at her.

"Thank you Charlie" she smiled and then proceeded to ask Patrick. "So Patrick how do you know Charlie?". Patrick looked at her and smiled "I know Charlie from shop class".

"Oh… that's nice". She smiled "honey can you please go and turn off the TV I can hardly hear myself think."

"Yes dear" he stood up and went to go turn it off.

My sister just sat there just texting on her phone if I had to guess it would be to her boyfriend. Patrick looked at my sister and asked "are you the one dating pony tail Derik?. I heard my father laughing in the living room (he must had heard Patrick ask her that)

"Yes I am" she got up from the table. For the rest of the night everything went well my father and Patrick went on talking about college and football. I helped my mother clean up the kitchen. My sister in Her room stile. "hey mom I'm going to bring up some food up stairs for Candace.

"OK" she handed me a trey with a plate of roast and corn. I walked out of the kitchen to see my dad and Patrick watching football. '_well at least my dad has a football buddy and it's my boyfriend'_ I thought to myself and chuckled as I walked up to her room and opened the door. She was laying on her bed reading a book and listening to one of her tapes she got.

"I have food for you" I walked up to her desk and placed it on the corner of it.

"I am not hungry Charlie get out". She said it in a steel tone.

"Why are you mad at me" I looked at her

"Because your boyfriend made fun of mine!" she yelled at me, I took 2 steps back. "did you ever realize this Charlie, that Patrick is a senior and you're a freshmen he is leaving to go to college this year were he will forget about you and sleep with so many other guys he will not even think twice of coming back!". I started to feel myself tear up and I quickly got out of her room. I saw my mother walking towards me.

"What is wrong Charlie I heard yelling… why are you crying.? I just stood there, she walked into her room and I heard yelling. I walked to the living room and tapped on Patrick shoulder. I wiped my face as he looked up at me.

"Charlie are you ok why are you crying" he said in a sad and concerned tone.

"I think it is time for you to go now" I said. My father looked at me and stood up and stretched.

"Yes it is getting late you should go home now". Patrick stood up and shook my dad's hand.

"Okay it was nice to meet you ". my mother walked to the living room and whispered something in my dad's ear. My dad's eye's started to darken.

"Patrick why don't you stay here tonight you can sleep on the couch or sleep in Charlie's room if you want. You boys don't have school tomorrow anyway." My father said and turned off the TV.

"Umm Ok." He looked at me and I smiled. He chuckled. "Charlie why don't you show Patrick your room me and your father are going to bed". My mother chirped as she grabbed my fathers arm.

"OK come on Patrick" I motioned him to follow me up the stairs when we got to my room I opened the door and turned on the light. Patrick proceeded to head to my desk and looked at all of my books. "Damn Charlie". Patrick said with amazement I chuckled.

"Patrick?" I said as I sat on the bed. He turned around and walked to the bed and sat next to me. He then kissed my lips and I laid back as he crawled on top of me. He pinned my wrist onto the bed and started to kiss my shoulder, he traveled up my neck with butterfly kisses and then nibbled lightly on my ears lobe and sucked on it. I moaned lightly. and he then kissed down my jaw line to my lips. He deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue in my mouth. I moved my wrist around and he let go of them. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiles into the kiss and then starts to unbutton my pants and his own. I blush "wait" I said softly. He looks at me as I eye the door. He catches on and closes the door and locks it.

"there" he smiles and takes off his shirt. I take off mine and slip off my pants. Patrick watches my and then mimics me by removing his pants but also lets his red boxer briefs hit the carpet. I just lay in my bed in awe at the sight of Patrick's lean fit body, his member slightly erect. Mine started to stir in my lose fitting black boxers so I took them off. He climbs back on top of me and starts to kiss down to my left nipple and kissed it lightly then flicks his tongue. I moaned and felt my groin become harder. It pressed up against his stomach and he grinned. As he licked my nipple he grabbed my length and pumped it slowly. This made me twitch and groan "mmm" he pumped faster. I then used my hand to find his length and I pumped it. He gasped and blushed. I chuckled and pumped and using my finger to rub his slit. We jerked each other off.

He quickened the pace and used his other hand to massage my balls. "Patrick I-I don't think I can hold out much longer" I panted hard.

"Not yet" he whispered in my ear then blew in it which caused shivers to run threw my spine.

"Fine but Patrick I-I want you in me" I looked at him and kissed him as passionate as I could.

He moaned into the kiss and pulled away "you don't know how much I have wanted you Charlie" he kissed my lips lightly. He got off of me and asked me where I kept my lube. "hey babe where do you keep the lube". I blushed at the new nickname.

"It's in my desk, hey Patrick do you have a condom?" I asked him.

"Yeah it's in my wallet… your desk really Charlie" he chuckled as I blushed even more red. He grabbed the lube and pulled out the black square from his wallet. He climbed back on top of me. I put my legs on his shoulders to give him better access. He licked his pointer finger; I looked at him in a questioning look.

"Don't worry babe this will help get you ready for my dick" he smiled warmly and rubbed around my entrance, I moaned. "are you ready babe" he asked. I nodded and took a deep breath as he pressed his finger in. I gasped as I felt the feeling of pain and pleasure. He pumped his finger slowly, after 2 minutes he added a second finger. I moaned even louder.

"You ok Charlie" he asked with a concerned tone. I bit my lip and shook my head "don't worry only one more finger to go. When he added the 3rd finger it was like all hell unleashed on my ass hole. I felt a tear escape. He stopped and looked at me. I nodded at him to keep going soon after, a giant wave of pleasure came. I moaned loud "Ohhhh fuck Patrick" I felt pre-cum drip out. About 5 minutes of his fingers giving me more pleasure then I have ever thought was possible he pulled out his fingers. "I think you are ready Charlie". He smiled and his eyes gleamed.

I exhaled "I think I'm ready too" he smiled even bigger. He took the black foil and placed it on the head of his erected length. I looked down and then to his beautiful face with his deep brown eyes his black curly hair, and his strong jaw and right above had the pair of the softest lips in the world.

He smiled again and said "ok Charlie you ready I am just going to say this now, it will hurt at first but after a while it will feel so good. At any time you need or want to stop just say so".

I nodded "I am ready Patrick". And with that he pressed his head at my entrance; I could already feel the warmth and my heart beating like a race horse. As he pressed in more I could feel the pain coming. His girth was no help either as he got half way the pain was full blast and I moaned in discomfort.

"Do you want me to stop Charlie"? Patrick asked and slowly started to pull out.

"No Patrick don't pull out" scooted down to keep him inside me.

"As you wish" with a wink he pressed in more until he was all the way. He then started to hump slowly. I heard him moan.

"Mmmm Charlie your so tight". He put his head back as he started to go faster.

I moaned and tried to move my hips up and down. He pumped his hips back and forth, every time he pressed in I moaned loudly. "faster Patrick f-faster". He started to go faster and that's when he hit something inside, it felt so amazing I thought I would cum right then and there. "oh my god Patrick go faster and angle down again you hit something inside and I felt like I was going to cum".

He laughed really loud "that my friend is the prostate it's like god in the gay sex world". He lowered my legs down to his hip and started to hump again. I thought I died. He was hitting it with every hump!

"Ohhh my goodddd" I grunted and bite down on my arm so I would not scream by the pleasure. He went faster and slammed every time he went down. He grunted more and more he grabbed onto my hips to help with the pace.

"Patrick your so big, I don't think I can hold o-nggmm" I came it got onto Patrick's beautiful torso it hit my face and my chest.

Patrick went extremely fast and hard, I saw him tear up and tilt his head back. "fuck fuck oh shit mmmm" he came it lasted for a good 2 minutes he then took of the condom, it was so big and heavy looking. He tied it off and put it in the garbage-can on the side of my bed. He then laid next to me.

I snuggled in his arm and fell into a deep blissful sleep.

The next morning I woke up in PJ pants '_that's weird_ _I don't think I put on pants_' another weird thing was Patrick was not there. When I went down stairs I saw my dad, mom and my sister. "hey guys where is Patrick" they all looked at me confused.

"What do you mean dear" my mom looked at me "Patrick went home last night around 11 he was really tiered from his trip and went home.

I just looked at her in a confused death stare. "Why did something happen son" my dad said in his deep tone.

"N-no nothing" I went back up to my room and flopped on my bed… that could not have been a dream, it felt so real… so good so right. Could it have been a dream?

I'm sorry for the graphic sex in here I just thought you needed to know.

Love always

Charlie


End file.
